Into the Darkness
by Adulhachwen
Summary: Sarah and her accidental drop into middle earth, stalker in the form of gandalf...and later obsession with a certain sexy elf!!
1. Evil in the Dark

It was a warm, sunny Saturday morning when it all started (come on, I live in England, sunshine is a cause for a national holiday). The horrific, evil monstrosity was just waiting for me when I walked into my room. I was terrified, never in my life had I been in a situation more hopeless. I did the only thing I could, I tied up my hair, grabbed some bin bags and started to tidy underneath my bed.  
  
Some of you may be thinking..under the bed, hah, people have to tackle worse than that on a daily basis you pansy….but I'll have you know, there is a deep and terrible malevolence down there in the dark. Just you ask my mother.  
  
There I was for hours battling the dust that attacked from all directions, rescuing cups left right and centre when suddenly, after all my toil and in sight of victory it struck. That's how the evil demons of under the bed work you see, they wait, bide their time, build your hopes until you can almost grasp glory and then BAM all is lost. I'd just reached forward to grasp a sheet of paper from the back near the wall, which looked suspiciously like the important coursework coversheet that I lost a month ago, when I felt myself falling……….  
  
  
  
Bare with me, this will get more lord of the ringsy in the next few chapters. I'm bored, I can't be bothered revising for my A-levels and writing nonsensical drivel (aka my story) is keeping me amused for a while. 


	2. Ouch

Chapter 2: ouch  
  
I fell quickly and landed with a loud thud onto a stone floor. 'Great' I thought, 'a burial chamber beneath my bedroom, that would explain my bad hair days'. It soon dawned on me that where I was, was far too bright for me to still be inside. I lifted my head to take a look at my surroundings and immediately regretted it, leaning my forehead back against the cool stone floor. 'OUCH'. Tentatively I lifted it again and managed to make it to a sitting position, checking for broken bones and nails along the way. Dizzily gazing around I took in the ornately carved gazebo that I appeared to be sitting in the centre of. "What the hell is going on?" I asked aloud to anyone who happened to hear " I find myself on greatest home videos and someone's gettin' their arse kicked". I got to my feet and wandered over to the railing that ran around the edge of the gazebo. Below me was a deep valley, waterfalls rushing down it's walls and a beautiful town of sorts, all white and delicately decorated.  
  
"When I was told there was a whole new world beneath my bed, I didn't take it literally!!!"  
  
No one seemed to be around, or if they were they were keeping well out of the way of the crazy red head talking to herself 'so, this world isn't necessarily different from my own' I thought with an inward snigger.  
  
I seemed to be stuck high up in a different world with no apparent way of getting down and all I could think was 'I wonder if my psychology teacher would accept 'my coversheet fell into another dimension' as an excuse for not having it a few weeks ago if I lost it through the apparent interworld portal beneath my bed'.  
  
I was so busy conversing with myself about the completely irrelevant when a voice from behind me asked  
  
"Good morning, are you well?"  
  
There stood a tallish bloke, clothed in long greenish grey robes with a pointy hat and staff standing in front of a covering of ivy on the rock wall which attached the gazebo to the cliff face.  
  
"Excuse me?" I replied in shock.  
  
"Are you well? you took quite a fall through the ceiling a few minutes ago."  
  
How was it that I had not noticed him before.  
  
"From the look of things, when I wake up I'll probably be strapped to a bed taking 20 forms of medication. Yourself? no offence but with that outfit I may find you in the bed next to me."  
  
"I am quite well Sarah, I have been expecting you"  
  
"Shouldn't you be wearing a white coat and wielding a needle??"  
  
"No no" he chuckled "nothing like that"  
  
This guy was seriously getting on my nerves, and in no small way creeping me out.  
  
"Okay then.......so where the hell am I?"  
  
"You are where you're meant to be."  
  
"Could you be a bit more vague, I almost understood a word you said for a moment there".  
  
He just laughed again.  
  
For God's sake.  
  
"If I throw your stick will you go away?"  
  
"Now now, that's no way to speak to a wizard"  
  
"uh huh, please, just show me how to get off this gazebo?, being trapped here is starting to drive me nuts" I looked around again for a way down, I doubt the old guy had dropped through the ceiling from under my bed like I had. I spotted some tough looking vines growning down over the railing to a ledge below where one of the buildings was situated. "I suppose we have to climb down then hey?"  
  
"That's one way" he reached behind him and lifted the ivy on the wall "Then again there is always the elevator...........  
  
  
  
Thanks Luimenel (, I'm glad someone's getting something out of this rambling….but it is so much more appealing to write than biology revision notes. 


	3. Dodgy dancing

'You have an elevator in the wilderness?' I pondered to myself before realising how stupid something strange like that sounded when I'd just fallen through a dimensional portal underneath my bed. Pretty much anything was going today. Glaring as nastily as I could at the guy with the stick I flounced into the elevator and only just stopped myself from pushing the down button before my stalker could get in. The familiar cheesy notes of elevator music drifted to my ears as I groaned loudly and rolled my eyes...in every reality, someone has the misjudgement to play that rubbish. Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention...i turned to see what was going on and was met with the most disturbing scene of my young life..was the wizard guy..dancing? Indeed he was; shaking his hips in time with the rhythm. O dear lord what had I gotten myself into this time..that's what I get for cleaning my room. 


End file.
